


Would You Hold It Against Me?

by oceaxe



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: Eames blinked awake to find Arthur near him - very near him. Almost on top of him, in fact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anything But The Bed Comment Fest on LJ, moderated by the lovely Birdsofshore and Capitu - multifandom challenge to write our faves having sex... anywhere but the bed!
> 
> Thanks to Dasyatidae for the extremely helpful beta!

Eames blinked awake to find Arthur near him - very near him. Almost on top of him, in fact. He smiled uncertainly as he glanced around the warehouse, looking for their other team members. No one was about; they must have all gone out for lunch while Eames was doing a test run.

Which left him alone with Arthur. Who may or may not have taken offense to Eames' latest text. Eames took a deep breath as he leveled with himself. He estimated his chances at about 5:1, murder:seduction.

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, further into Eames' space and Eames tried to back away but he was boxed in by the headrest of the cheap folding chaise. There was nowhere to go. He searched Arthur's poker face for a solitary clue as to what might be happening in his head- oh shit.

There was a hand on his upper thigh. Not his own hand. Someone else's. His gaze flickered down to ascertain that it was in fact Arthur's hand. It seemed, well, the odds were against it, but there it was. Breath quickening, he revised his chances upward to 3:1.

"Yeah," Arthur said in a low rumble. "This is what you think it is."

"Workplace harassment?" Eames quipped, but his cock twitched and he knew Arthur clocked it. Arthur's mouth twisted into a smirk and his hand traveled incrementally up Eames' thigh.

"It's not harassment if it's welcome, Mr. Eames," Arthur murmured.

"What if - oh God," Eames said brokenly as Arthur cupped his erection, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Yes?" Arthur said, eyes hooded and head tilting as he brought his mouth towards Eames'.

"Fuck it," Eames said against Arthur's indescribably soft lips. He leaned into the kiss as Arthur's tongue slid against his, muscular and demanding. Arthur moved to straddle him on the chair, which creaked ominously but held steady enough. Eames grabbed at Arthur's arse with both hands, eyes closing in bliss at the feel of the fabric sliding over that impeccable swell. He needed to get his hands on flesh post haste.

Arthur ground against Eames' crotch with a will, nipping at his lips and muttering something that sounded like "about time." About time?

Eames lifted his hips to meet Arthur's insistent thrusts, choking back a moan to ask, "What do you mean?"

"About time you stopped dicking around and told me what you wanted," Arthur said, reaching for Eames' belt and making short work of it, sliding it open and dealing with the button and zip. Then he gripped the sides of Eames' trousers and yanked them down around his thighs, causing Eames to slide down until he was entirely on his back on the lounge chair, feet planted on the ground. His cock was in the heat of Arthur's mouth, and he moaned as he lifted his head to take in the sight. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him and then sucked him in completely, no evidence of a gag reflex at all.

Eames' head thunked back on the chair as he just gave in to whatever Arthur had planned. He was on the ride and he didn't want off, not at all. Except - "What I wanted," he mumbled as his brain was expertly sucked out through his dick.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this isn't what you wanted," Arthur said, having inexcusably pulled off of Eames to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Eames groaned at the loss of Arthur's mouth around him and was met with the slyest smirk he'd ever seen. Arthur slithered up to cover Eames with his lithe frame, and Eames realized that he had somehow taken his own slacks and pants off while giving the best, although shortest-lived, blowjob of Eames' life. Their cocks slid together, steadily stealing Eames' ability to think. Eventually he remembered that he'd been enjoying the head.

"I did want that, actually, oh fuck," he said as Arthur raised a bruise on the side of his neck.

"No," Arthur corrected, smugness suffusing his voice. "You said you wanted me to hold my beautiful body against you, so here it is." He punctuated this with a roll of his hips that caused Eames' eyes to roll back in his head.

"Yes, God yes," Eames affirmed, "so beautiful, fuck." His hands pinned Arthur on top of him, and he lost himself in the delicious friction for a long, increasingly sweaty moment. Arthur was doing things to his neck that shouldn't be possible and would definitely make him look like a crime victim, but he didn't care.

He didn't care right up until he heard the metal doors clang open and voices suddenly hush upon registering the scene before them. And he continued not to care as he came all over Arthur's dick, and Arthur covered his groin in slick jets of come.

Sadly, all too soon, the music had to be faced.

"Fuck, Arthur!" Ariadne yelled, covering her eyes. "I gave you extra time and everything."

Arthur continued to bury his head in Eames' neck, the coward. Eames rolled his head to the side to take in the collective horrified gazes of the team.

"Did you bring any takeaway?" he asked. "We haven't had time to get lunch, as you can see." He gestured down to their disheveled state, encompassing Arthur's exposed arse and legs. Arthur snickered.

The team, as one, retreated back out the door.

"Well, I had a small bite," Arthur said as he lifted his head to meet Eames' amused gaze, then stared pointedly at Eames' abused neck.

"Human flesh doesn't count as food," he admonished. "Here, get off of me, and I'll take you out for lunch, darling."

"I thought you'd never ask," Arthur said with a dimpled smile spreading across his face.

"Lunch, dinner - breakfast if you're lucky," Eames said with a smile of his own. That text was paying off in spades. Best gamble ever.

"Oh, I feel lucky," Arthur said as he took Eames' hand, and together they strode out of the warehouse into the light.


End file.
